


Titles are lame but Jane is cute and Roxy can't even deal

by TrashyKae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyKae/pseuds/TrashyKae
Summary: Jane works at a local maid cafe and Roxy is a regular. I mean... who wouldn't be?





	Titles are lame but Jane is cute and Roxy can't even deal

You're name is Roxy Lalonde, and you never expected to pick up a waitress.   
Okay, look. She was cute, alright? And you couldn't help yourself when you flirted with her or asked her out, and in all honesty you didn't expect to hook up on your first night with her   
Jane Crocker, a waitress at your local maid cafe; and fuck, if she wasn't cute in her uniform. You knew the second you saw her that you'd be back at that cafe almost everyday, and that wasn't an exaggeration. She seemed to pick up on it, and she played with it. You weren't sure if that was because of her job or not, seeing as how that's probably how she gained good tips, but now that she was in your lap and kissing down your neck you knew that wasn't the case.   
Unless she hooked up with all of her regulars... but that wasn't likely.   
Besides, she seemed to have a lot more class than that.   
You assumed that she would have changed out of her uniform after work when the two of you went back to her place, but to your surprise that wasn't the case.   
And you most /definitely/ would never complain about that.   
You loved how beautiful she looked with all of her cute, chubby curves being shown off and the appropriate amount of cleavage that showed only when she bent over to serve your cakes or drinks. The skirt was short, but just frilly enough to keep anything from showing when she bent over. But that was okay with you, because right now it seemed like you were going to be able to see everything very, very soon.   
You weren't sure if this counted as some sort of cosplay kink or not, because it wasn't like Jane dressed up intentionally... or maybe she didn't change on purpose? Either way, you didn't care what it was called. All you wanted was to get this ball rolling, because if you didn't you were going to get desperate and quick.   
You let out a breathy noise when she nipped at all of the right places on your neck, and you began to tug the sleeve of her dress down.   
As much as you enjoyed seeing her in it, it needed to go.   
You see her flash a mischievous smile at you before her hand slipped up your shirt, causing you to shiver from her cold hand against your skin.   
"I think it's only fair that you take this off as well, then. Hm?"  
Her tone of voice made you shiver internally. You never knew it was this possible to get so worked up so early... but there was just something about Jane.   
You nod and sit up, almost ripping your shirt off with how fast you wanted it gone. You do away with your skirt, as well. Might as well get that over with as well.   
You almost pause when you see Jane blush, causing some confidence to rise up in your chest. "What, never seen a half naked girl before?" You teased her, smiling.   
Jane shook her head. "No, it's not that... you're just-"   
"What? Stunning? Oh Janey, stop. You're making me blush." You interrupted. You felt accomplished when you heard Jane's giggle, knowing that she found it at least somewhat charming.   
You took your chance to move on top of her, figuring that it was your turn to prove that you could do more then just sit there and take it.   
"If I remember correctly, you were supposed to take this off now." You said, a light smirk on your lips as you tug as her sleeve again. "I can't be the only one so exposed, can I?"   
You see her raise an eyebrow and smirk before you let her sit up to untie the back. "Oh, you're right. How rude of me for forgetting something so important." She said, shuffling out of the dress and tossing it aside, and you were almost sad to see it go.   
Now it was your turn to turn pink.   
As expected, she looked just as amazing without it but you didn't expect her to look ever better. You weren't surprised, though.   
You kept your smile and immediately pushed her back down, kissing her passionately. You were determined to make your first kiss with this girl a nice one, even if in this circumstance.  
You almost melt when you break the kiss and see Jane in a light daze, but you take that as a good sign that you did good job with the kiss.   
You smiled triumphantly and trailed your lips down to Jane's neck, feeling even more accomplished when you heard a cute little trill come from above you. You take the hint and trail your lips lower, making sure you be gentle. You didn't want to mark up her pretty pale skin... not when she wore a revealing costume for work. You'd feel bad if you embarrassed her.   
You could feel her breathing gradually get heavier by the time to reached her chest, still leaving kisses on your way down.   
"You're so cute, Janey..." You whisper. But she was more then just cute. She was beautiful, sexy, gorgeous... Her looks, her sounds, her body language. All of it.   
You were lucky that she chose you instead of some other guy or gal that walked through the cafe doors.   
You pull your lips away from her skin, happy to see that her cheeks were as pink as yours probably were, but that wasn't going to stop you.   
You lift her back up so you could take off her bra and toss it to the ground with the rest of your clothing and had to stop yourself from having a miniature panic attack.   
Why did girls have to be so goddamn cute?  
You experimentally reached down to pinch Jane's nipple gently, and the small whimper that came from her was enough to convince you to get your mouth all up in that shit.   
You lean down to the opposite nub because let's be real, why tease one when you could tease both? You kept your fingers on the first and moved your lips around the second, taking in every moan and whine that slipped out of Jane's mouth. Who knew she'd enjoy it that much? Not that you were complaining...   
Unfortunately, you knew you couldn't stay there forever and soon trailed your lips down to Jane's stomach, reaching down to hold her waist.   
You felt like you wanted to just squeeze and kiss every inch of Jane's body, but you convinced yourself that you should probably be getting down to business, especially with Jane trembling like she was.   
You knew she was waiting for more when you trailed your hand down to her pelvis and she spread her legs immediately, not even needing you to do it for her.   
Jane's eagerness only made you more excited, though, and you were probably just as impatient as she was.   
"Roxy..." You heard from above you, Jane's voice lower and softer.   
You melt when you heard your name in that tone of voice, only making you more eager. You wanted to hear that over and over again.   
You reached down to run your hand over Jane's inner thigh, not wasting any time to gently knead at the skin either. You couldn't help but sneak in a little bit of squeezing... but at least Jane seemed to enjoy it, squirming a bit as you did.   
You moved back up Jane's body to face her and pressed kisses over her face before kissing her again, though it was obviously harder and filled with more heat than before. You ran your hand up Jane's inner thigh and finally over her underwear, causing her to whine impatiently into the kiss. You giggled a bit into it as well, rubbing her through the thin cloth only to tease a bit.   
Jane's huff broke the kiss, and you open your eyes only to see her bright red face pouting up at you. You couldn't help but giggle quietly at this and tugged down her panties, deciding that you didn't want to get slapped for teasing her too much.   
The small moan that came through Jane's lips when you rubbed her directly caused a shiver to run down your spine and made you want to do more.   
So much more.   
You peck her lips gently before trailing down her body, only to replace your fingers with your tounge.   
You didn't exactly get the same sound as before. It was more of a squeak and much cuter, so you'd say it was a fair trade.   
Only then did you trail your fingers up to her entrance, teasing her lips before slipping in a finger. You weren't exactly sure how used to this she was, so you stuck with one for now.   
But that seemed to be totally fine with her.   
You almost press your head up into her hand when she reached down to grab your hair and it only made you moan quietly against her clit, which in turn made her jump. You closed your eyes and focused completely on Jane, wanting to make her squirm above you.   
It didn't take long for you to add the second finger and soon you were thrusting them into her at a fair pace, humming quietly against her.   
You wouldn't call the sounds she was making screaming, but you would definitely classify them as something. Loud, yes, but also probably the cutest and hottest thing you've heard in your life.   
This made you smile against her and encouraged you to curl your fingers, making her jump again.   
You knew that her orgasm hit her when she spasmed above you and you heard your name in a drawn out moan, which only made things worse for you. And by worse you mean that you really needed some help now, too.   
You panted quietly when you moved up to face her again and smiled, loving how cute and worn out she looked. You kissed her gently and traced gentle circles on her hips with your thumbs, hoping to help her calm down a bit and breathe.   
When she seemed calm, you felt her arms wrap around your waist and she kissed you again. You were surprised by how fast she got back up, but you weren't complaining.   
You gave a breathy noise when you felt her lips against your neck, but she seemed to be moving a lot faster then you did before, already flipping you over and tugging down your panties. You panted heavily when Jane broke the kiss and spread your legs, almost just as quickly as Jane did before because fuck, now you knew how it felt to be on the receiving end.   
You wrapped your arms around Jane's neck and looked up at her, biting your lip to avoid making noise before she even did anything. You would admit that you weren't one to make much noise, but it seemed almost impossible with Jane above you.   
This was proved when she ran a finger up your clit, causing you to squeak and let out a whine. The look on her face only told you that she was fucking with you, undoubtedly to get back at you for taking your sweet ass time with her.   
Her teasing didn't last long, though, and you moaned quietly when she began rub you continuously. You trembled under her and let your eyes fall shut.   
The kiss caught you by surprise, but you happily returned it. Anything to keep your noises muffled. You moan against her lips when she slid two fingers into you and curled them, only making your legs shake. If you could even feel your legs at this point, that is.   
She traded off, pulling her fingers out to rub your clit and slipping them back in when you began to get louder, and soon this was enough to get you to climax. You arched your back up into her and moaned loudly, not able to keep it in. Not that you were keeping anything in... but you definitely didn't get as loud as Jane did.   
Your breathing was heavy when you heard her giggle and lie on top of you, kissing the area under your chin.   
"So... I take it that was okay?" You heard Jane ask after your breathing slowed down, and you couldn't help but smile. You hug her tightly and turn to lie on your side, pulling her with you.   
"That was more than okay, Janey." You responded, opening your eyes and kissing her forehead.   
"So then... you wanna go out this Friday?"  
You laugh quietly and nod. You couldn't think of anything you wanted to do more.   
"Yeah... this Friday." You confirm before closing your eyes.   
It wasn't long before both of you were asleep and tangled in each other's arms, not caring that you both had actual adult responsibilities in the morning.


End file.
